Right in Front of You
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenal memang menyebalkan, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata orang itu senantiasa berada di hadapanmu? A DW fanfiction with a bit influence from Romance of Three Kingdoms. Warning inside.


**Disc: Dynasty Warriors milik Tecmo Koei, historical characters milik Tuhan, OC serta plot milik saya.  
><strong>

**Warning: OC, OOC, possible typos, alur maksa, romens alay**

**Author's Note: Sebelum mulai, Noctem mau minta maaf karena prosesi "Three Letters and Six Etiquettes"-nya sedikit ngaco Orz**

* * *

><p><em>Sima Family residence, Luoyang<em>

"Putri! Tuan Putri!"

Seorang pelayan berbaju ungu muda berlari sepanjang lorong kediaman keluarga Sima yang megah itu. Sesekali pelayan itu berhenti untuk menarik napas, dadanya naik-turun seiring dengan irama udara yang memasuki paru-parunya. Kemudian dia kembali berlari, mencari sang junjungan.

"Putri Meiyu! Tuan Putri! Anda di mana?"

"Ada apa, kenapa ribut-ribut?"

Orang yang dicari muncul dari dalam perpustakaan bagian barat. Sima Meiyu, putri keempat keluarga Sima yang agak tertutup. Meiyu sangat senang menyendiri dan itu membuat para pelayannya kerepotan mencarinya.

"Oh, Tuan Putri, akhirnya saya menemukan Anda," Pelayan itu masih terengah-engah, namun raut wajahnya terlihat senang. "Ada berita besar, Tuan Putri. Saya mendengarnya langsung dari nyonya Wang."

Meiyu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Jika kakak iparnya yang membawa berita, bisa dipastikan kalau berita itu benar adanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Putri, selamat! Anda akan segera menikah."

Meiyu membelalakkan matanya dan menjatuhkan gulungan bambu di tangannya karena kaget. "Apa!? Menikah!?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Benar, Tuan Putri. Tuan Sima Shi sudah menemukan calon suami untuk Anda."

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Menikah? Aku?" Meiyu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa sangsi. "Ini pasti suatu kesalahan! Maksudku, aku tidak heran kalau Kakak Pertama menemukan calon untuk Liyu… tapi aku?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada kesalahan, Tuan Putri. Tuan Sima Shi sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang. Seluruh anggota keluarga juga sudah setuju."

"Aku masih tidak—tunggu dulu. Apa tadi katamu?" Meiyu menatap pelayannya dengan mata yang masih membulat. "Seluruh anggota keluarga? Termasuk para paman?"

"Iya, itu benar, Putri."

Meiyu terhenyak. Bagaimana mungkin mereka membicarakan soal pernikahan tanpa melibatkan dirinya sebagai pihak yang bersangkutan? Memang, sudah jadi adat untuk mengatur pernikahan seorang putri bangsawan, tapi kalau tidak memberitahu yang bersangkutan kan kejam sekali!

Meiyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepertinya dia masih terkejut atas berita yang sangat mendadak ini dan kemudian kehilangan tenaga untuk berdebat. Putri itu malah bertanya, "Siapakah calon suami yang sudah dipilih oleh Kakak Pertama?"

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Putri. Nyonya Wang bilang, soal siapa yang menjadi calon harus dirahasiakan dari Anda. Katanya, itu sudah jadi perintah mutlak dari Tuan Sima Shi…"

Meiyu mengurut dahinya pelan. Kenapa keluarganya suka sekali main rahasia-rahasiaan, sih?

"Tuan Putri tidak perlu kecewa. Menurut nyonya Wang, calon suami Anda adalah pejabat tinggi di Kekaisaran. Tuan Sima Shi sejak awal sudah menilainya cocok untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Sima. Intinya, Tuan Putri dan orang itu adalah pasangan yang cocok!"

Meiyu menghela napas, dia masih sulit menerima kenyataan. Masa, sih, ada laki-laki yang tertarik padanya? Pada seorang Sima Meiyu yang pemalu dan tertutup? Ditambah lagi, laki-laki itu bukan orang sembarangan, melainkan seorang pejabat tinggi di Kekaisaran. Demi Tian, gadis itu benar-benar bingung.

Yang lebih penting, dari mana laki-laki itu bisa tahu tentangnya? Meiyu berbanding terbalik dengan adik tirinya, Liyu. Meiyu adalah gadis pemalu yang mudah gugup jika berada di dekat orang yang tidak dia kenal, karena itu Meiyu tidak sering-sering keluar rumah. Berbeda dengan Liyu yang polos dan periang, serta suka sekali jalan-jalan keluar rumah. Jika ditanya soal putri keluarga Sima, para pemuda di kota pasti akan lebih tahu soal Liyu daripada Meiyu.

_Jadi, dari mana dan dari siapa laki-laki itu bisa tahu soal Sima Meiyu?_

Meiyu memikirkan dua opsi. Mungkin kakak pertamanya sering bertemu laki-laki itu di istana dan sering bercerita tentang Liyu dan Meiyu, dan karena suatu keberuntungan si pejabat itu tertarik pada Meiyu. Atau mungkin juga, Liyu yang sering jalan-jalan di kota bercerita tentang Meiyu, kemudian ada salah satu teman Liyu yang ternyata masih kerabat si pejabat istana tersebut, lalu memberitahukan tentang Meiyu pada si pejabat.

"Tuan Putri?" Pelayan itu terheran melihat majikannya diam dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini… masih tidak bisa kupercaya," desah Meiyu. "Aku? Menikah? Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk menikah, malahan aku memprediksi kalau Liyu akan mendahuluiku menikah!"

"Tuan Putri, jangan bilang begitu. Anda sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Anda memiliki wajah cantik, berbakat, dan terpelajar. Ditambah lagi, Anda adalah putri keluarga bangsawan yang ternama di Kekaisaran! Mana mungkin tidak ada pria yang ingin meminang Anda?"

_Aduh, bukan itu masalahnya,_ pikir Meiyu.

"Adik ipar, ternyata kau di sini."

Meiyu segera memberi hormat ketika istri kakak keduanya, Wang Yuanji, datang ke perpustakaan barat. Gerak-gerik wanita itu begitu anggun dan gemulai, Meiyu iri melihatnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu soal berita pernikahan, adik ipar," ujar Yuanji. "Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat."

"Uh… kakak ipar, aku…"

"Aku tahu kalau reaksimu akan seperti ini. Wajar saja, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahumu hingga hari ini," Yuanji mengangguk. "Berbanggalah, adik. Calon suamimu adalah pilihan Tuan Ziyuan sendiri. Dia sangat yakin dengan pilihannya itu."

Meiyu tahu kalau seharusnya dia merasa bangga dan berterima kasih, tapi dia masih ragu.

"Satu lagi, berbahagialah. Tanggal pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan, tanggal sepuluh di Bulan Kedua , tahun depan," ujar Yuanji lagi.

"Eeh!?" Meiyu kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Secepat itu!?"

Yuanji mengangguk. "Tuan Ziyuan sudah menerima surat lamaran serta hadiah-hadiah untuk pertunangan dan pernikahan dari orang tersebut, dan setelah mendiskusikan tentang tanggal yang baik untuk pernikahan, kedua belah pihak setuju untuk menetapkan tanggal sepuluh sebagai tanggal pernikahan. Untungnya bagimu, masih ada waktu sepanjang musim dingin ini untuk mempersiapkan diri dan menyempurnakan latihanmu."

Meiyu mengerjap bingung. "Latihan? Latihan apa, kakak ipar?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?" Yuanji menghela napas. "Tentu saja latihanmu sebagai seorang istri. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak pernah berlatih."

Mampus. Meiyu kaget karena diingatkan soal latihan wajib yang sering dia telantarkan itu. "Eh… aku tidak lupa, kok… aku masih berlatih… iya, benar, kok…"

Tapi sayangnya, Yuanji tidak percaya. Dia menggamit tangan Meiyu lalu berkata, "Mulai hari ini, kau akan berada langsung di bawah pengawasanku. Kau harus berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak ada waktu untuk disia-siakan. Paham?"

"Eeh… haruskah…?" Meiyu bertanya dengan lemah.

"Tentu saja! Kau boleh saja belajar literatur dan ilmu perang, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang wanita," tegas Yuanji. "Pelayan, tolong siapkan rumah sebelah timur sebagai tempat tinggal sementara untuk kami dan para kakak ipar."

"Baik, nyonya."

"Jangan lupa, pindahkan juga semua pakaian dan perlengkapan milik adik ipar ke sana. Dia akan menjalani masa pingitan sebelum menikah, jadi jangan biarkan laki-laki masuk ke rumah sebelah timur. Peraturan itu berlaku untuk semua laki-laki di dalam dan di luar keluarga Sima. Paham?"

"Iya, nyonya."

"Bagi yang melanggar akan mendapatkan hukuman, siapapun itu," tegas Yuanji lagi. "Ayo, adik. Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Meiyu pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika dibawa Yuanji menuju ke rumah sebelah timur.

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks later, Luoyang castle, Chancellor's office<em>

"Zhao, bagaimana proses persiapan untuk pernikahan? Apakah berjalan lancar?"

Sima Zhao yang sedang (dipaksa) mengerjakan dokumen tentang kependudukan menoleh pada sang kakak. "Persiapan pernikahan? Ah, pernikahan untuk Meiyu… semuanya berjalan lancar. Meiyu sudah masuk masa pingitan. Yuanji dan ketiga kakak ipar melatih Meiyu dengan baik, sepertinya."

"Hmm. Karena kau berkata begitu, entah kenapa jadi terdengar kurang meyakinkan," Sima Shi, sang Perdana Menteri Kekaisaran, mendengus pelan sambil menaruh kuas yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menulis.

"Yah… jangan begitu, kak. Selama masa pingitan kan keluarga laki-laki tidak boleh mengunjungi calon mempelai wanita," Zhao mengusap tengkuknya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan mahar pernikahan? Karena kau yang mengatur soal ini, aku harap aku mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus."

"Uh… ya, semuanya sudah kuatur. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan kakak untuk mengirimkannya ke rumah calon mempelai pria."

"Kau yakin? Sudah diperiksa lagi?"

Zhao kembali mengusap tengkuknya. "Belum, sih… tapi jangan salahkan aku dulu. Aku dan Gan sedang memeriksa ulang kelengkapan mahar, tapi kakak memanggilku ke sini, menyuruhku mengerjakan dokumen."

Shi memutar bola matanya dan tidak protes karena itu benar adanya. "Kalau begitu, suruh salah satu bawahanmu untuk datang ke rumah dan membantu Gan memeriksa kelengkapan mahar pernikahan."

"Oh, tenang saja, kak. Aku sudah menyuruh Jia Chong untuk datang ke rumah."

Alis Shi naik sebelah begitu mendengar perkataan adiknya. "Jia Chong?"

"Iya, Jia Chong. Dia bilang sedang senggang, jadi kusuruh saja dia datang ke rumah untuk membantu Gan."

"Bodoh!" gelegar Shi sambil menggebrak meja. "Kenapa kau menyuruh Jia Chong untuk membantu Gan? Cepat panggil dia kembali, biar dia yang menggantikanmu untuk membantuku! Cepat!"

Zhao terkejut melihat Shi yang tiba-tiba menggelegar marah seperti itu. Selebihnya lagi bingung, kenapa Shi marah-marah. "Ba—baik!"

Putra kedua keluarga Sima itu lari terbirit-birit dari kantor Perdana Menteri, takut diamuk lebih jauh oleh sang kakak.

* * *

><p><em>Sima Family residence, east wing of the residence<em>

"Tuan Putri, ada surat untuk Anda."

"Surat?" Meiyu menatap amplop yang dipegang oleh pelayannya. "Dari siapa?"

"Dari calon suami Anda."

Entah kenapa Meiyu langsung merinding begitu mendengar kata 'calon suami'. Diambilnya amplop tersebut dengan sedikit enggan, lalu dibolak-balik. Siapa tahu ada nama pengirimnya.

"Tidak ada namanya…" gumam Meiyu sambil merobek amplop dan mengeluarkan suratnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan surat ini. Kau boleh pergi."

Pelayan itu undur diri.

_'Calon suami macam apa orang ini? Kirim surat tapi tidak mencantumkan nama,'_ Meiyu sedikit mengibaskan surat tersebut agar membuka. _'Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kubaca, kan? Setidaknya itu tata krama dalam surat-menyurat.'_

**_Putri Sima Meiyu yang cantik,_**

**_Sebelumnya, aku mohon maaf karena sudah membuat Anda kaget. Ketika mendengar berita tentang pernikahan, Anda pasti berpikir 'kenapa aku', 'dari mana dia tahu tentangku', bukan begitu? Sebenarnya, aku sudah tahu segalanya tentang Anda, bahkan sebelum kita bertemu. Dari mana aku tahu? Itu rahasia seorang pria._**

**_Mungkin Anda tidak tahu, namun Anda cukup populer di kota. Aku sendiri cukup kesulitan karena banyaknya saingan, namun Tuan Sima Shi sendiri yang memilihku untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Sima. Yang artinya, aku akan segera menjadi suami Anda._**

**_Meski kita tidak bisa bertemu karena Anda sedang menjalani masa pingitan, aku tetap merasa senang. Anda akan sering bergantung padaku setelah kita menikah, dan memang itulah tujuanku hadir untuk Anda. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Anda, dan aku akan menjaga supaya tangan Anda selalu bersih._**

**_Aku sangat menantikan saat itu, nona Sima._**

Meiyu menaruh surat itu di meja. Bukan surat yang bagus, namun cukup membuat hati Meiyu bergetar. Entah karena kagum atau takut.

_'Rasanya aku kenal orang yang gaya bicaranya mirip orang ini… tapi siapa, ya?'_ Meiyu mengamati surat itu lekat-lekat. _'Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya… tapi aku yakin kalau aku kenal dengan orang ini.'_

"Adik ipar, kau di dalam?"

Itu suara Yuanji. Meiyu cepat-cepat memasukkan amplop dan suratnya ke dalam laci meja, lalu duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar.

"Aku masuk, ya," Yuanji membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hm, kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?"

"Oh, kakak ipar…" Meiyu memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. "Aku sedih karena akan meninggalkan keluarga Sima yang sudah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, meskipun aku bukan bagian langsung dari mereka."

Yuanji duduk di kursi yang kosong. Sambil menatap Meiyu, dia berkata, "Wajar jika kau punya perasaan seperti itu. Dulu, ketika aku hendak menikah dengan Tuan Zishang, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku merasa sedih karena akan meninggalkan keluargaku. Tapi itulah yang namanya pernikahan, aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahaminya."

Meiyu mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya, aku juga masih merasa takut…"

"Hm? Takut?"

"Iya. Aku takut akan desakan untuk memberikan anak laki-laki… kakak ipar pasti mengerti ketakutanku ini, kan? Sewaktu kakak ipar mengandung Yan'er, apa yang kakak ipar rasakan?"

Yuanji mengusap dagu, kebiasaannya ketika sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ketika aku mengandung Yan'er… ya, ada rasa takut dan was-was, bagaimana jika bayi yang kukandung ini ternyata perempuan? Tapi setelah Yan'er lahir, ternyata ketakutanku tidak terbukti. Adik ipar, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan soal itu. Kurasa tidak semua suami menuntut istrinya untuk memberikan anak laki-laki… dan mungkin saja calon suamimu ini adalah salah satu dari yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Iya… semoga saja ya, kak," Meiyu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Berkat kakak ipar, aku merasa lebih baik."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah merasa baikan," Yuanji tersenyum simpul. "Oh iya, adik ipar. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hah? Siap untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengepas gaun pengantinmu!"

Yuanji menepukkan tangannya dan beberapa orang pelayan masuk sambil membawa sebuah gantungan besar. Dua orang pelayan yang masuk belakangan membawa sebuah kotak besar berwarna merah dan sepasang sepatu berwarna merah juga.

"Ini adalah _yuanlingshan_ yang dijahit sendiri oleh mendiang ibu mertua untukmu," ujar Yuanji sambil membuka kotak merah tersebut. "Seandainya ibu mertua masih hidup, beliau pasti bahagia sekali melihatmu mengenakan _yuanlingshan_ ini."

Meiyu memantas gaun pengantinnya dibantu Yuanji dan tiga orang pelayan. Dalam hati, Meiyu merasa aneh mengenakan gaun mewah seperti ini. Tapi toh, dia tidak menolak.

"Wah, lihatlah. Cocok sekali untukmu," puji Yuanji. "Ketika harinya tiba, kau pasti terlihat cantik sekali. Aku sangat yakin!"

"Terima kasih, kakak ipar…" Meiyu tersipu malu, namun tak lama kemudian tersentak seolah ingat sesuatu. "Um, kakak ipar… apakah kakak kenal dengan orang ini?"

Meiyu menyuruh salah seorang pelayannya untuk mengeluarkan surat tadi dari laci dan memberikannya pada Yuanji. Wanita itu membaca suratnya dengan teliti, berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengembalikan surat itu pada si pelayan.

"Maaf, adik. Aku tidak mengenalnya," ujar Yuanji kemudian. "Siapa yang mengirim surat ini?"

"Pelayanku bilang, itu surat dari calon suamiku…" jawab Meiyu. "Tapi di amplopnya, tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Mendadak Yuanji berubah marah. "Panggil pelayan itu ke sini!"

Meiyu tidak mengerti kenapa kakak iparnya tiba-tiba marah, namun tidak berani bertanya dan segera menyuruh pelayan lain untuk memanggil pelayan tersebut. Segera setelah pelayan yang membawa surat datang, Yuanji duduk di kursi dan menyuruh pelayan berbaju merah muda itu untuk berlutut di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan surat dari pria yang tidak dikenal pada Tuan Putri?" bentak Yuanji. "Bagaimana kalau pria itu punya niat buruk terhadap Tuan Putri, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Mohon maaf, nyonya Wang… tapi surat itu—"

"Kau berani membantah!?" Yuanji meninggikan suaranya. "Aku sudah katakan pada semua pelayan untuk tidak menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak dikenal! Kau sudah melanggarnya dan kau masih berani membantah!? Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, sekarang Tuan Putri jadi ketakutan karena surat dari orang itu!"

_Iya, aku memang takut… tapi aku takut karena kakak ipar seram sekali,_ ucap Meiyu dalam hati.

Pelayan berbaju merah muda itu bersujud di hadapan Yuanji sambil memohon ampun. Awalnya Yuanji tidak bersedia, namun setelah Meiyu dan beberapa pelayan lain ikut memohon, Yuanji pun akhirnya luluh.

"Baiklah, karena Tuan Putri memohon agar kau dimaafkan, hari ini aku memaafkanmu. Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi lagi," Yuanji menatap si pelayan dengan intens. "Harap diingat sekali lagi kalau Tuan Putri akan segera menikah. Oleh karena itu, Tuan Putri harus mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Tugas kalian adalah melayani dan melindungi Tuan Putri dari hal-hal yang tidak baik supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan ketika hari pernikahan tiba. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, nyonya," jawab semua pelayan yang ada di situ dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh pergi."

Semua pelayan yang ada di dalam kamar keluar secara beriringan setelah diperintah oleh Yuanji.

"Nah, adik ipar… kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal surat itu lagi. Kau harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada pernikahanmu, ya?" Yuanji mengusap kepala Meiyu dengan lembut. "Sini, aku bantu melepas gaunnya."

"Kakak…"

"Hm?"

Meiyu menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kak. Tidak jadi."

"Kau yakin, adik?" tanya Yuanji sambil membantu Meiyu melepaskan gaunnya. Melihat anggukan dari Meiyu, Yuanji merasa dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi dan kemudian membantu Meiyu mengenakan pakaiannya semula. Setelah itu, Yuanji menggantungkan gaun pengantin berwarna merah itu di gantungan besar yang sudah disediakan.

"Um… terima kasih untuk hari ini, kakak ipar," ucap Meiyu sebelum Yuanji meninggalkan kamarnya. "Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Sudahlah, adik. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang, beristirahatlah."

"Baiklah. Kakak ipar juga, istirahatlah."

Yuanji mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam kamar, meninggalkan Meiyu yang masih memandangi gaun pengantinnya.

_'Ibunda membuat gaun ini untukku…'_ Meiyu menyentuh gaun tersebut. _'Meski aku bukanlah anak yang berasal dari rahimnya, Ibunda tetap menyayangiku sepenuh hati…'_

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bening gadis itu.

"Ibunda… Meiyu akan segera menikah dan memakai gaun ini, gaun yang Ibunda buat dengan susah payah…" Meiyu berbisik sambil memeluk gaun tersebut. "Ibunda serta Ayahanda, apakah melihat Meiyu dari atas sana? Apakah Ibunda serta Ayahanda bahagia melihat Meiyu akan segera menikah? Tapi… Meiyu masih enggan untuk meninggalkan keluarga Sima…"

Agak terlalu cepat untuk menangis, memang. Meski begitu, Meiyu tak kuasa membendung air matanya dan kemudian menangis pilu, mengingat kebaikan dan kasih sayang orang tua serta saudara-saudaranya.

* * *

><p><em>Fifth day of the Second Month, Luoyang<em>

Hari pernikahan semakin dekat. Orang-orang serta para pelayan di kediaman kedua calon mempelai terlihat sangat sibuk mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan agar acara pernikahan dapat berjalan lancar.

"Kakak Ketiga!" Putri bungsu keluarga Sima, Liyu, menghampiri kakak ketiganya yang sedang bersiap untuk menunggang kuda. "Kakak mau ke mana?"

"Ah, Liyu. Kakak sudah ditunggu Kakak Pertama dan Kedua di rumah calon mempelai pria. Kami akan mengatur altar persembahan dan kamar pengantin."

"Aku boleh ikut, ya? Ya?" mohon Liyu. "Sejak Kakak Keempat masuk masa pingitan, aku kesepian karena tidak ada teman. Aku boleh ikut ke rumah calon mempelai pria, kan? Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu!"

Sima Gan, putra ketiga keluarga Sima, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala adiknya. "Baiklah. Ayo naik."

"Terima kasih, Kakak Ketiga!"

Gan membantu Liyu naik ke atas kuda dan mereka langsung pergi menuju ke rumah calon mempelai pria. Setibanya di sana, mereka disambut oleh penjaga rumah dan dibawa menuju ke kamar pengantin.

"Tuan Zishang, mana boleh membiarkan ranjang pengantin miring seperti ini?" omel Yuanji setelah melihat posisi ranjang pengantin yang sedikit miring. "Ayo betulkan lagi, tidak sedap dipandang."

"Ayolah Yuanji, aku dan Kakak Pertama sudah berusaha mengatur posisi ranjang sesuai instruksimu dan kakak ipar Hui, tapi hasilnya tetap seperti ini, kan," keluh Zhao. "Kakak Pertama, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku rasa kita harus menggesernya sedikit ke sebelah kanan, lalu mendempetkan bagian atas ke dinding," ujar Shi setelah mengamati posisi ranjang.

"Aku setuju dengan Tuan Ziyuan," Xiahou Hui, istri pertama Shi, mengangguk. "Jika dilakukan seperti kata Tuan Ziyuan, pasti tidak akan miring. Dik Yuanji, kau setuju?"

"Iya. Posisi ranjang akan berada tepat di tengah jika digeser sedikit ke kanan dan didempetkan ke dinding. Tuan Zishang, ayo coba lagi."

"Demi adikmu, lho."

Zhao menghela napas. "Iya, demi Meiyu… ayo, kak."

"Baik, hati-hati ketika mendorongnya."

Shi dan Zhao menggeser ranjang ke sebelah kanan, lalu mendempetkan bagian atas ke dinding. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Yuanji dan Hui, kedua pria itu duduk di lantai sambil mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh mereka.

"Waah, Kakak Pertama dan Kedua hebat!" Liyu masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin. "Kamar pengantinnya bagus sekali…"

"Adik memberi salam pada Kakak Pertama dan Kedua, serta pada kakak ipar," Gan memberi hormat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin.

"Gan, Liyu, kapan kalian datang?" tanya Shi.

"Baru saja. Tadinya kami ingin membantu, tapi jika kami yang belum menikah ikut membantu, kami takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Kakak ipar Yuanji, kak!" Liyu memeluk Yuanji dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kakak ipar, kalau aku menikah nanti, apa aku akan memiliki kamar pengantin seperti ini?"

Yuanji tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari adik iparnya yang polos itu. "Tentu saja, dik. Tapi kau harus menunggu selama satu atau dua tahun lagi sebelum bisa memiliki kamar pengantin seperti ini. Jadi, kau harus bersabar."

Liyu tertawa senang. "Iya, tentu saja! Tadinya aku sedikit iri pada Kakak Keempat, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi!"

"Liyu benar-benar anak yang baik. Semoga segera mendapatkan suami seperti Meiyu," ujar Hui sambil tersenyum. "Tuan Ziyuan, apakah sudah ada calon yang terpikirkan untuk Liyu?"

Shi tertawa kecil. "Wah, aku masih belum rela kalau Liyu menikah. Laki-laki itu harus melawanku dulu jika ingin melamar Liyu."

"Tuh, Kakak Pertama mulai lagi," celetuk Gan sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tidak usah pura-pura, kak. Aku tahu kalau kau ingin menjodohkan Liyu dengan Wen Yang," Zhao tersenyum jahil. "Kau sering memuji Wen Yang dan bilang kalau dia adalah calon suami yang baik untuk Liyu, iya kan?"

Semua yang ada di dalam kamar tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Liyu. Wajahnya memerah apel ketika mendengar perkataan Zhao.

"Masih terlalu cepat, Zhao. Aku dan Wen Yang bahkan belum berduel," balas Shi. "Kalau dia bisa mengalahkanku, baru kuizinkan dia untuk melamar Liyu. Kalau tidak, jangan harap."

Yuanji menyadari wajah Liyu yang memerah di sela-sela candaan para putra Sima tersebut. "Sayang, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ah…! Ah… um…" Liyu berubah gugup. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun di hadapan Yuanji. "Anu… apakah Kakak Pertama… benar-benar akan menjodohkanku dengan… um… Jenderal Wen?"

"Kau sudah dengar apa kata Tuan Ziyuan tadi. Mungkin saja itu benar," jawab Yuanji sambil mengelus kepala Liyu. "Mari kita lihat, akan seperti apa jadinya nanti."

Liyu mengangguk. Namun dia merasa senang karena ada kemungkinan dirinya akan menikah dengan Wen Yang, jenderal Wei yang sudah lama dia sukai itu.

"Kurasa istirahatnya sudah cukup. Zhao, Gan, ayo kita atur altar persembahan," ajak Shi pada dua adiknya. "Yuanji, Hui, dan Liyu bisa menaburkan buah-buahan di ranjang pengantin dan memanggil anak-anak untuk saling berebut di atas ranjang."

"Baik, Tuan Ziyuan," angguk Hui.

Liyu menatap kedua kakak iparnya dengan bingung. "Untuk apa kita menaburkan buah-buahan di ranjang dan memanggil anak-anak untuk saling berebut? Nanti ranjangnya berantakan."

"Sayang, itu adalah sebuah doa agar kedua mempelai dianugerahi banyak anak," jelas Yuanji. "Semakin banyak anak yang datang, semakin bagus."

"Maaf ya, Liyu, tapi bisakah kau mengambil buahnya? Aku sudah menyiapkannya di keranjang paling besar, di dapur," minta Hui. "Aku dan dik Yuanji hendak memanggil anak-anak."

"Bawa saja sekalian dengan keranjangnya kemari," tambah Yuanji.

"Baik!"

Liyu berlari dengan riang menuju ke dapur. Setelah melihat keranjang paling besar yang berisi buah-buahan, Liyu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tinggal membawa ini ke kamar pengantin… ups…" Liyu sedikit kewalahan karena keranjangnya sangat berat. "Dari mana kakak ipar Hui mendapatkan ini semua? Satu, dua—oh!"

Liyu terkejut karena ada tangan lain yang mengangkat keranjang tersebut. Tangan itu tak lain adalah milik Xiahou Ba, salah satu jenderal bawahan Shi.

"Jenderal Xiahou! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Liyu.

Xiahou Ba mengusap tengkuknya. "Ehm, ya… aku diminta Tuan Sima Shi untuk membantu di sini. Oh iya… jangan memanggilku pakai sebutan 'jenderal' lagi, ya. Aku merasa tua sekali ketika mendengarnya, ehehe."

"Uhm, baiklah kalau begitu… Tuan Xiahou Ba?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi… ya sudahlah," Putra pertama keluarga Xiahou itu tersenyum malu-malu sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Oh iya, mau dibawa ke mana keranjang ini?"

"Ke kamar pengantin. Aku disuruh kakak ipar Hui."

"Baiklah, biar kubawakan untukmu."

Xiahou Ba memanggul keranjang itu di pundaknya dan pergi menuju kamar pengantin bersama Liyu.

"Kakak ipar Hui, kakak ipar Yuanji, buah-buahannya sudah datang!" seru Liyu.

"Terima kasih. Oh, ternyata kau bersama tuan muda Xiahou."

"Adik memberi salam kepada nyonya Wang dan kakak Hui," Xiahou Ba membungkuk sedikit. "Hendak ditaruh di mana keranjang ini?"

"Taruh saja di dekat ranjang, biar kami yang membereskan sisanya."

Xiahou Ba menurunkan keranjang buah dari pundaknya dan menaruhnya di dekat ranjang pengantin. Yuanji dan Hui mulai menebar buah-buahan di atas ranjang pengantin.

"Tuan Xiahou Ba, apa Tuan sudah punya calon istri?" tanya Liyu tiba-tiba.

"E—eeh!?" Xiahou Ba spontan memerah wajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan putri bungsu keluarga Sima itu. "Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Hanya iseng," Liyu tersenyum manis. "Senangnya jadi Kakak Keempat, ada laki-laki yang mencintainya dan ingin Kakak Keempat jadi istrinya. Setelah menikah, mereka akan punya anak, lalu menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersama… tidakkah itu membahagiakan? Kau juga berpikir begitu kan, Tuan?"

"Eh… um… y-ya, begitulah," Xiahou Ba menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tuan Putri sendiri, apa sudah punya calon suami…?"

Liyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kata kakak ipar Yuanji, aku harus menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi, baru bisa menikah."

"Tuan Putri…" Xiahou Ba melirik gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Ka—kalau begitu, maukah Tuan Putri—"

"Hei! Ada perlu apa dengan adikku, tuan muda Xiahou?"

Xiahou Ba terkejut dan membeku di tempat. Shi sudah kembali dan dia menatap Xiahou Ba dengan intens.

"Ah, Kakak Pertama!" Liyu menghampiri sang kakak dan bergelayut manja di lengannya, tidak menyadari tatapan Shi pada putra keluarga Xiahou itu. "Kakak, tadi Tuan Xiahou Ba membantuku membawakan keranjang."

"Begitukah? Kau sudah bilang terima kasih padanya?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Liyu melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan sang kakak dan menghampiri Xiahou Ba yang masih beku. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Tuan."

Sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi menyadarkan Xiahou Ba dan spontan membuat wajahnya kembali memerah. "T—Tuan Putri…"

"Ehem!" Shi mendeham pelan dan mendekati Xiahou Ba, menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan pelan. "Xiahou Ba, kita bicara secara pribadi setelah semua persiapan selesai. Kau ada waktu, kan?"

Xiahou Ba menelan ludah. Junjungannya terlihat lebih seram kalau sudah menyangkut adik bungsunya.

"Liyu, kau juga. Jangan melakukan hal yang kurang sopan seperti itu," Shi menasehati adiknya.

"Iya, aku lupa… maafkan aku, kak."

"Yang lebih penting… Hui, kau sudah memanggil anak-anak kemari?" tanya Shi pada istrinya.

"Sudah, Tuan Ziyuan. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Tuan Ziyuan dan yang lainnya pulang duluan saja. Biar aku dan kakak ipar Hui yang menunggu di sini," ujar Yuanji. "Liyu, tolong awasi Tuan Zishang dan pastikan dia mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Aku percaya padamu."

"Iya, kakak ipar Yuanji!"

"Aw, Yuanji…" Zhao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Shi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita semua segera pulang."

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan dulu sebelum pulang?" usul Xiahou Ba. "Aku sudah memesan tempat di kedai dekat sini."

"Ooh, ide yang bagus! Ayo kita ke sana dan makan dulu sebelum pulang," Zhao mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Yuanji dan Hui sebelum pergi. Sepanjang jalan menuju kedai, mereka asyik membicarakan soal pernikahan yang semakin dekat dan hal-hal lain yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hm?" Xiahou Ba menyadari Liyu yang berhenti di depan seorang pedagang yang menjajakan hiasan serta pita rambut. "Tuan Putri, ada apa?"

"Jepit ini lucu sekali…"

Liyu menunjuk sebuah jepit rambut perak berbentuk bunga persik di ujungnya. Matanya menatap jepit itu dengan penuh harap, seolah menginginkannya.

"Mm… kau mau?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Apa? Tidak kok, tidak… aku hanya lihat-lihat saja. Ayo, kita susul kakak-kakakku."

"Tunggu."

Xiahou Ba menangkap tangan sang putri sebelum dia sempat kabur. Pemuda itu menanyakan harga jepit tadi pada si pedagang, dan setelah setuju dengan harganya, dia membeli jepit itu.

"Tuan Xiahou Ba…?"

Xiahou Ba memasangkan jepit perak itu di rambut Liyu. Kemudian dia tersenyum puas. "Cocok sekali."

"Tuan…" Liyu meraba jepit yang kini tersemat di rambutnya. "Uhm… terima kasih…"

Xiahou Ba mengusap kepala Liyu dengan lembut. "Ayo kita susul yang lainnya."

Liyu mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Xiahou Ba menyusul kakak-kakaknya.

* * *

><p><em>Tenth day of the Second Month, Luoyang<em>

Hari pernikahan tibalah sudah. Meiyu dibangunkan ketika subuh dan langsung berendam dibantu oleh dua orang pelayannya. Setelah selesai, Meiyu mengenakan gaun pengantinnya dan Yuanji yang menata rambutnya.

"Adik ipar, hari ini kau akan menjadi seorang istri. Jadilah istri yang baik, yang rajin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan taat melayani suami serta anak," ujar Yuanji sambil menyisir rambut panjang Meiyu dan mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna-warni. "Kau harus patuh pada suamimu, jangan sekali-kali berani membantahnya. Rawatlah dan cintai suamimu sepenuh hati. Didiklah anak-anakmu dengan baik, karena seperti Konfusius bilang, tugas mulia seorang wanita adalah melahirkan serta mendidik anak-anak."

Meiyu mengangguk pelan. "Meiyu akan selalu mengingat nasihat kakak ipar."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," Yuanji tersenyum simpul. Setelah selesai menata rambut Meiyu, Yuanji mulai mendandani adik iparnya.

"Ini akan jadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir kalinya, adik… biarkan aku mengingat wajahmu," Yuanji mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Meiyu. "Semuanya akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kakak ipar, kau bicara apa? Jangan katakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti itu! Aku akan sering berkunjung kemari… jangan katakan kalau ini adalah pertemuan terakhir…" Meiyu menggenggam tangan Yuanji, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku akan sering menengok keluarga Sima, jadi… jangan katakan kalau ini yang terakhir…"

Yuanji mengambil saputangan dan menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata adik iparnya. "Iya, Meiyu. Terima kasih."

Setelah selesai didandani, mereka menunggu kedatangan rombongan mempelai pria sambil mengobrol ringan dan bercanda.

Suara petasan dan musik yang semakin mendekat menandakan kalau rombongan mempelai pria sudah hampir tiba di kediaman keluarga Sima. Yuanji menengok keluar dan bertanya pada pelayan untuk memastikan, kemudian kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Rombongan mempelai pria sudah tiba dan sekarang tengah dihadang oleh teman-temanmu," Yuanji memberi tahu dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Biar kupasangkan cadarnya sekarang, lalu memberi tahu Tuan Ziyuan untuk mengantarmu ke tandu."

Yuanji mengambil cadar merah yang terlipat rapi di meja rias dan memasangkannya di kepala Meiyu, menutupi wajah gadis itu secara keseluruhan. Yuanji kemudian pergi keluar lagi untuk memanggil Shi, karena sebagai kakak tertua, dialah yang akan mengantar Meiyu menuju tandu pengantin.

"Meiyu, kau sudah siap?" tanya Shi yang memasuki kamar bersama Yuanji. "Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang."

"Iya… Kakak Pertama."

"Pegang tanganku."

Meiyu meraih tangan Shi dan putra pertama keluarga Sima itu menuntun adiknya menuju tandu pengantin. Yuanji dan ketiga istri Shi yang menemani kakak-beradik itu sesekali mengusap air mata mereka dengan saputangan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Hati-hati melangkah."

Shi menuntun adiknya masuk ke dalam tandu pengantin dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebelum menutup tirai, dia berkata, "Ini akan jadi berita bagus untuk Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Meiyu, baik-baiklah di rumah keluarga barumu. Kakak dan yang lainnya akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."

"Kakak Pertama…" Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa bisa Meiyu tahan. "Terima kasih… terima kasih karena sudah menyayangi dan mencintaiku selama ini… bila kugunakan seumur hidupku untuk membayar kebaikan kalian, itu takkan cukup… aku benar-benar berterima kasih…"

"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Kau adalah anggota keluarga Sima, kau adalah adikku. Sudah sepatutnya kalau aku dan yang lain menyayangimu. Meiyu, adikku sayang… hati-hati di jalan."

"Kakak…"

Shi menutup tirai dan undur diri. Di tengah keramaian ini, Meiyu bisa mendengar langkah sang kakak dengan jelas dan itu menyebabkan air matanya kembali jatuh.

Setelah surat pernikahan diserahkan pada keluarga mempelai wanita, rombongan kembali menuju ke rumah mempelai pria. Sepanjang jalan diramaikan dengan atraksi tari, petasan, serta musik. Orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat iring-iringan pengantin berdecak kagum, tidak henti-hentinya memuji dan berkomentar tentang kemewahan acara pernikahan putri keluarga Sima yang terkenal itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, iring-iringan berhenti di depan rumah mempelai pria. Seseorang yang nampaknya masih kerabat mempelai pria membuka tirai dan membantu mempelai wanita keluar dari dalam tandu. Orang itu membantu Meiyu melangkah di atas karpet merah yang telah disediakan, dan dengan hati-hati membantu mempelai wanita melangkahi pelana yang diletakkan di pintu gerbang. Kemudian, mempelai wanita dibawa ke aula utama, tempat upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung dengan khidmat. Kedua mempelai bersujud tiga kali ke hadapan langit dan bumi, leluhur keluarga, orang tua mempelai pria, serta pada Dewa Dapur untuk meminta restu. Kemudian, kedua mempelai saling memberi hormat sambil memegang sebuah tali panjang berwarna merah. Upacara di aula diakhiri dengan dihidangkannya teh pada orang tua mempelai pria oleh mempelai wanita, menandakan kesediaannya menjadi anggota keluarga.

Segera setelah upacara selesai, kedua mempelai diantar menuju kamar pengantin sementara para tamu dijamu secara mewah.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa temaram itu, kedua mempelai duduk berhadapan. Meiyu sudah mulai gelisah dan tidak tenang, sesekali tangannya bergerak kecil untuk menghalau rasa gugup.

Dari balik cadar, Meiyu bisa melihat kalau pria itu berjalan mendekatinya. Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang, spontan dia menutup mata ketika pria itu membuka cadar merah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Hehe… akhirnya kita bertemu, nona Sima."

Meiyu membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Kekagetan segera mengguncang Meiyu sesaat setelah dia menatap wajah suaminya. "A—Anda… anda… T—Tuan… Tuan Jia Chong…!?"

"Ya, aku," Penasihat keluarga Sima itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Apakah kau kaget? Ah, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya."

"Ah… um…" Meiyu kehilangan kata-katanya. Jadi, pejabat istana yang melamarnya adalah Jia Chong? Kenapa saudara-saudaranya merahasiakan ini darinya? Apakah karena mereka tahu kalau Meiyu kurang menyukai penasihat misterius itu, makanya mereka merahasiakan ini darinya?

"Sepertinya kau punya pertanyaan untukku, nona Sima," Jia Chong mendekati Meiyu, dia sangat menikmati perubahan rona wajah gadis Sima itu. "Apapun itu, katakan saja."

"Ah… anu…" Meiyu refleks beringsut mundur. "Kenapa… kenapa kau… maksudku, kenapa Tuan melamarku, bukan adikku…?"

"Kenapa? Hmm… mungkin karena kau menarik," jawab Jia Chong. "Putri Liyu juga menarik, namun bagiku kau lebih menarik karena perubahan sikapmu ketika berada di dekatku."

"Oh… begitu…" Semakin didekati, Meiyu malah semakin beringsut mundur. "La—lalu… kenapa saudara-saudaraku merahasiakan soal ini dariku…? Tidak hanya saudara-saudaraku, namun para kakak ipar juga…"

"Sepertinya kau sedikit salah paham. Kecuali tuanku dan nyonya Wang, seluruh anggota keluarga Sima tidak ada yang tahu," Jia Chong menatap Meiyu, tepat di matanya. "Bahkan Zhao pun tidak tahu kalau aku yang melamarmu."

"Ke—kenapa begitu…? Kenapa… Tuan harus merahasiakan lamaran Tuan…?" Meiyu menundukkan pandangannya. "Tuan sudah menjerumuskan keluargaku dalam kegelapan…"

"Aku ini bukanlah orang baik-baik. Tanganku sudah berlumuran darah, darah orang-orang bodoh yang menghalangi jalan tuanku untuk menguasai negeri ini. Aku tidak ingin gadis terhormat sepertimu mendampingi orang sepertiku, namun tuanku sendiri yang memilihku untuk menjadi suamimu. Karena itu, hanya tuanku dan nyonya Wang yang mengetahui lamaranku," Jia Chong meraih tangan Meiyu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tanganku ini mungkin tidak pantas untuk menerima cintamu, tapi setidaknya, aku ingin mendekapmu."

Meiyu sedikit tersentak ketika sang suami mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata, hanya mampu menatap suaminya dengan gugup.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang cantik. Aku tidak heran kalau banyak pria yang ingin melamarmu," Lagi-lagi Jia Chong menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. "Tapi…"

Meiyu menatap bingung pada sang suami yang tiba-tiba menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia kembali tersentak karena usapan lembut pada bibirnya; Jia Chong tengah menghapus lipstik dari bibir sang istri dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Begini lebih baik," Jia Chong mengangguk puas ketika berhasil menghapus warna kemerahan itu dari bibir Meiyu. "Lalu…"

Meiyu seakan tersihir. Dia tidak protes ketika Jia Chong melepaskan hiasan-hiasan serta pita yang mengikat rambutnya. Ketika rambut hitam panjang sang putri jatuh dengan bebas bagaikan air terjun, Jia Chong kembali mengangguk puas.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika tidak mengenakan riasan wajah atau hiasan rambut apapun," Jia Chong meraih sejumput rambut sang istri dan menciumnya. "Kecantikan yang sempurna… kau adalah ciptaan Tian yang terbaik, istriku."

Meiyu merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas. "Tuan…"

"Ayo kita bicara sambil duduk di ranjang. Akan lebih baik daripada di lantai, bukan?"

"Ah… t—tapi…"

Jia Chong sudah menggendong Meiyu sebelum gadis itu sempat protes. Meiyu memerah hebat, wajahnya sudah bisa bersaing dengan ornamen-ornamen berwarna merah di dalam kamar pengantin.

"Hehe… kau memang menarik. Aku hanya menggendongmu dan wajahmu sudah merah seperti orang mabuk," Jia Chong tertawa pelan dan mendudukkan Meiyu di atas ranjang. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menggendongmu?"

Meiyu membelalakkan matanya. Dia membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Jia Chong, namun kemudian gadis itu teringat pesan Yuanji untuk tidak melawan suaminya. Meiyu kembali diam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Jia Chong duduk menghadap istrinya. "Heh… tidak jadi melawan?"

"Itu… seorang istri yang baik tidak seharusnya melawan suami," ucap Meiyu dengan suara pelan. "Bagaimanapun, Tuan adalah suamiku sekarang… tidak sepantasnya aku meninggikan suaraku di hadapan Tuan…"

"Hoo? Bukankah kau sering meneriaki aku jika berani mendekat?"

Meiyu merasa sangat malu karena diingatkan soal itu. "I—itu… kumohon lupakan itu, Tuan…"

"Hehehe… istriku yang manis," Jia Chong mengecup kelopak mata Meiyu dengan lembut. "Sekarang, hanya ada kita berdua… bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu tentang malam pengantin?"

"E—eh!?" Meiyu memekik tanpa sadar. Dia tidak yakin kalau hatinya siap untuk ini. _Ralat, dia sama sekali belum siap!_ "Ma—malam pengantin…? A—aku…"

"Kenapa, kau takut?" Jia Chong menyibak rambut panjang Meiyu, lalu mengecup lehernya dengan mesra. "Rasa takut itu normal. Serahkan saja semuanya padaku, dan ini akan berakhir lebih cepat dari dugaanmu."

"Ah…"

Sebelum Meiyu kembali memekik, atau lebih parahnya berteriak, Jia Chong membaringkan gadis itu perlahan. Tangannya mengapit Meiyu di dua sisi, tidak membiarkan gadis itu melarikan diri. Melihat istrinya kebingungan, sebenarnya Jia Chong ingin tertawa. Tapi, Jia Chong memutuskan untuk menahan tawanya karena tidak ingin membuat Meiyu semakin bingung dan gugup.

"Nah, Meiyu…" Jia Chong memanggil nama istrinya, kemudian mencium telapak tangan gadis itu. "Segalanya yang ada padamu… akan menjadi milikku malam ini."

**-fin-**


End file.
